


Experiencias

by NielaHuang



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NielaHuang/pseuds/NielaHuang
Summary: Hyungwon y Changkyun son mejores amigos y les gusta el mismo chico.Hoseok está interesado en dos chicos.¿Qué podría salir de esto?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 3





	Experiencias

Hyungwon y Changkyun eran mejores amigos por una razón bastante extraña, porque en otras personas, quizá ello habría generado un quiebre en su relación. A ambos les gustaba el mismo chico de la universidad y el compartir ese gusto les había hecho mucho más unidos.

Se conocieron en la universidad, los primeros días del primer año en las jornadas de inducción, y a pesar de estudiar carreras diferentes se llevaban bien y su relación se había fortalecido por el chico de cuerpo musculoso y sonrisa encantadora que siempre entrenaba en el gimnasio al aire libre de la universidad.

—¡Kyunnie! —exclamó el chico alto y vestido como si fuese un modelo de pasarela. — Vamos, el entrenamiento de Hoseok ya va a empezar, y no quiero perderme de nada.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —habló el menor tomando aquellas partituras y comenzando a caminar al lado de su mejor amigo.

La clase de Entrenamiento físico, estaba haciendo su calentamiento en la pista de atletismo, cuando ambos llegaron y se acomodaron en la parte baja de las gradas, porque querían ver a Hoseok; pero no eran los únicos, había varios estudiantes, pues la clase era popular, tanto chicos como chicas entrenaban y tenían unos cuerpos maravillosos, por lo que los estudiantes de otras carreras venían a verlos.

—Mira a Hoseok, mierda ¡mira a Hoseok! —el menor estaba alterado con la visión que tenía de aquel chico, con una camisa sin mangas bastante ajustada y un pantalón corto que dejaba ver parte de sus muslos y sus pantorrillas.

—Cállate, ya me corrí unas diez veces con sólo verle. —gruñó Hyungwon cruzando sus piernas y abanicándose con la mano.

El entrenamiento empezó y entre ellos dos sólo había palabras algo sucias, exponiendo lo que deseaban hacer con Hoseok, porque ese chico que tanto les encantaba, cada tanto los miraba y les sonreía y eso sólo les encendía más, porque si miraba al uno o al otro, no importaba, era a su dirección, así que lo disfrutaban.

Hoseok era su amor platónico, estudiaba Entrenamiento Físico y Fisioterapia por lo que ellos dos podían disfrutar de verle ejercitándose, en cualquier parte de la universidad, en el gimnasio cerrado, en el gimnasio al aire libre, en sus clases físicas, podían ver su maravilloso cuerpo trabajado expuesto.

Cuando el entrenamiento finalizó, aquellos chicos suspiraron, como sumidos en una ensoñación placentera, reaccionando a la realidad, tomando sus cosas y marcharse, pero fueron detenidos.

—¡Hey! —esa exclamación hizo girar a la pareja de amigos que se miraron como intentando descifrar a quien se refería Hoseok cuando les llamó. — Los dos... quiero hablar con los dos. —ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, continuaron mirando a aquel chico que les encantaba. — Ya no tengo más clase y me gustaría hablar con ambos, me voy a duchar y nos podemos ver en la cafetería ¿vale?

Hyungwon y Changkyun, como si fueran robots, asintieron recibiendo una deslumbrante sonrisa por parte de Hoseok quien se marchó bebiendo agua de su botella.

—Hyunnie... Hoseok quiere hablar con nosotros... —habló el alto mirando la espalda fornida de aquel chico que acaba de hablarles.

—Hoseok quiere hablar con nosotros. —repitió Changkyun estando igual de ido de su amigo.

—Le dijimos que sí y vamos a hablar con Hoseok, Changkyun, Hoseok, ese Hoseok que tenemos tres años viendo. —Hyungwon reaccionó primero tomando por los hombros al más bajo moviéndolo un poco. — Tenemos que ir primero al baño, organizarnos y esperar a Hoseok.

Hyungwon era estudiante de diseño de modas, por lo que la apariencia era importante y lo reflejaba en su forma de vestirse y ahora necesitaba que su mejor amigo se viera radiante, porque iban a hablar con ese chico que tanto los enloquecía.

Por otro lado, Changkyun era estudiante de música y si se vestía bien era porque el mayor siempre le obligaba a verse bien, a lucir impecable, pero la moda no era una prioridad.

Changkyun se dejó llevar al baño, donde Hyungwon le organizó los cabellos y acomodó mejor su ropa y posteriormente él mismo se arregló, hablando de lo emocionado que estaba, porque sea lo que fuese, era una conversación privada con Hoseok, mierda, era una fantasía, para los dos era una fantasía.

Caminaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada, uno junto al otro, murmurando todas las posibilidades por las que Hoseok les había citado.

—Chicos, lamento si me tardé. —fue lo que Hoseok usó como saludo sentándose frente a ambos.

Hubo silencio en la mesa, pues ambos se quedaron mirando a Hoseok, que había llegado con el cabello húmedo y goteando, una sonrisa en su rostro y una bandeja con tres refrescos, era un sueño, era una mentira poder tenerle así.

—Voy a ser sincero, y quiero salir con ambos. —escupió Hoseok, trayendo a la realidad a aquellos chicos que no dejaba de mirarle.

—¿Ambos? —habló Changkyun tomando la vocería en aquella conversación mientras Hyungwon seguía sin poder creérselo.

—Sí, ambos. —respondió el mayor llevando una mano a sus cabellos para retirarlo de su rostro. — Desde el inicio de la colegiatura los he visto, y me gustan, los dos, siempre los dos andan juntos y son tan diferentes que me atraen, quizá intentarlo y ver que nace de eso.

—¿Por qué? —intervino Hyungwon abrazando a su mejor amigo por la cintura mirando al mayor, analizando la situación.

—Porque me atraen, porque siempre los veo en mis entrenamientos, fuera del gimnasio, porque veo como me miran, porque los he visto siendo ustedes en la universidad, porque quiero acercarme, porque es una jodida mierda extraña que por fin me atreví a hacer.

Nuevamente hubo silencio y la pareja de amigos se miró, casi que hablando con la mirada y asintiendo luego de un rato más en silencio; se abrazaron más y miraron a Hoseok, que estaba pendiente de su respuesta e intrigado por la extraña forma que tenían para comunicarse.

—Aceptamos, los dos. —respondió el más alto apretando el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo. — Podríamos intentarlo como un experimento.

—Como un experimento, eso suena mejor.

La conversación fluyó, acordando entre los tres que se verían el sábado en el departamento donde la pareja de amigos vivía, sería algo interesante; no se atrevían a salir en público como un trío apenas iniciando por respeto a las costumbres y podrían podría ser incómodo siendo que no estaban acostumbrados.

Intercambiaron números y en una sala de chat compartieron la dirección del lugar donde se verían.

El sábado llegó y fue una bola de nervios para los dos, Hyungwon y Changkyun estaban en la cocina, preparando lo que sería el almuerzo para los tres y un par de postres para la tarde; tenían botanas, refrescos, dulces, todo para una tarde de películas, pues era lo que habían acordado en aquella sala de chat, donde hablaban todo el día, desde el inicio.

Tenían el sofá listo, extendido como una especie de cama, para poder los tres estar totalmente cómodos viendo películas.

El timbre sonó y eso los asustó a ambos, casi haciendo un desastre, ambos dejaron todo y caminaron a la puerta, fue Hyungwon el que abrió la puerta, y Hoseok les dejó sin palabras, iba con un pantalón muy ajustado color negro, y una camisa de mangas cortas, con varios botones abiertos, ese par estaba en un puto sueño.

—Hyungwonnie, Changkyunnie ¿cómo están? —saludó el mayor ingresando al departamento, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y sacándose los zapatos.

—Hoseok, estás muy guapo. —habló el más alto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del menor de lo tres.

—Debo estar guapo para mis chicos. —Hoseok tomó a los dos de la barbilla y dejó un beso en los labios de cada uno. — ¿Necesitan ayuda? Traje chocolates y fresas para que compartamos.

Almorzaron todos en calma, entre suaves coqueteos entre todos, dándose de comer, estando sentados, cada uno al lado de Hoseok, compartiendo a su lado, estando aquellos dos amigos sin poderse creer eso.

Posteriormente se fueron al sofá donde los res se acurrucaron mientras comían chucherías y disfrutaban de películas, Hoseok los abrazaba a ambos por los hombros, mientras que los chicos se aferraban a la cintura del mayor, sintiendo su fornido cuerpo.

Comenzaron a repartir besos intercalados, y en ocasiones los tres al tiempo, se brindaban tímidas caricias, comenzando a reconocerse y recorrerse, porque tener a Hoseok había sido un sueño para los dos menores y ahora lo tenían, allí, tocándoles, compartiendo besos.

Hoseok se separó de los tres y se puso sobre el menor de los tres y posteriormente invitó a Hyungwon a que se hiciera a su espalda, quedando ambos menores con Hoseok en medio; sabían que iba a pasar, era obvio porque los tres querían saber qué se sentía hacerlo en un trío, cómo lo harían, tenían curiosidad.

El primero en tomar acciones fue Hyungwon, que no se contuvo, acariciando el cuerpo de Hoseok, paseando sus manos por su espalda en dirección al pecho, levantando la camisa del mismo, para poder sentir su piel, inclinándose para besar su cuello, y comenzar a marcarlo; el siguiente fue Hoseok, que se sentó mejor sobre Changkyun, regalando caricias en su cuerpo, mientras se estremecía por lo que el alto hacía.

Changkyun estaba algo cohibido, a pesar de que ese momento era excitante, no sabía si tocar a Hoseok, si ir a por Hyungwon o qué hacer; sin embargo, reaccionó cuando el mayor levantó su camisa y con descaro pellizcó sus pezones, haciéndole gemir. Las manos del menor se pasearon por el torso tan marcado de Hoseok, disfrutando de esos músculos, de esa piel tan blanca y suave.

La camisa de Hoseok fue la primera en desaparecer, pues los embistes parecían encantados con su cuerpo; el mayor besaba a Changkyun mientras Hyungwon llenaba su cuello de marcas y con sus manos se atrevía a tocarlo mucho más, llevando sus manos a la entrepierna y al trasero, permitiéndose sentirle, porque Hoseok le calentaba.

La camisa de Changkyun voló y Hyungwon aprovechó para para sumarse a las caricias del mayor, adorando esos gemidos que salían de sus labios gracias a eso.

—Hyungwon... tú... —susurró el menor, haciendo que Hoseok se girase, mirándole, aún tenía la camisa puesta. — No es justo...

El alto río y se desnudó de la parte superior en un rápido movimiento, siendo observado por los otros dos, disfrutando de la atención.

Las caricias se retomaron y esta vez, Hoseok se había bajado de las piernas del menor para poder tocar a Hyungwon y a Changkyun a la vez, disfrutando de ese tacto, de lo diferente de ambos cuerpos, de tener tal disposición por parte de ambos.

—Vamos por Changkyunnie primero. —fueron las palabras de Hoseok que llevaron al más alto a sonreír y ayudar a Changkyun a que se acostase en aquel sillón extendido.

No hubo más palabras, sólo los dos mayores besando y acariciando el cuerpo pequeño del músico, y despojándole de aquellas prendas tan molestas, dejándole desnudo rápidamente, le acariciaron y le masturbaron mucho más, deleitándose con aquellos gestos y gemidos que emitía Changkyun.

Hyungwon lamió sus dedos por orden de Hoseok mientras éste le desvestía y se desvestía a sí mismo, estaban ansiosos, la ropa era sólo un estorbo.

El mayor se hincó frente a la erección de Changkyun, lo que le dio una idea a Hyungwon; se incorporó y se puso tras el mayor, teniendo sus dedos húmedos, acarició su entrada, completamente expuesta gracias a la posición, ganándose un gemido del musculoso y una queja, pero ahora correspondería a Hoseok preparar al menor mientras el alto le preparaba.

Fue casi simultáneo, cuando Hoseok y Changkyun fueron penetrados por los dedos, sus gemidos llenaban el ambiente, lo que llevó a Hyungwon a masturbarse jadeando por lo bien que se sentía.

Cuando Hyungwon consideró que el mayor estaba listo, le tomó de las caderas y le penetro, escuchando aquel agudo gemido; Changkyun se acercó a ambos y tras ponerse de rodillas, acomodó su erección en la boca de Hoseok, comenzando a moverse lentamente contra él.

Había gemidos por todas partes, pero no iban a permanecer en la misma posición, necesitaban más.

Changkyun se alejó y se acomodó en el espaldar del sofá, Hyungwon tomó la oportunidad e hizo algo que jamás habría hecho, tomó posesión del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, gruñendo ante lo caliente que se sintió, diferente a Hoseok, pero igual de estrecho y placentero. El mayor se acomodó tras Hyungwon y sin preparación, le penetró, sí, dolió, pero Hoseok estaba siendo cuidadoso y el placer sólo podía acrecentar, por lo que no se quejó y se dejó llenar del mayor, acariciando a Changkyun, masturbándole mientras las arremetidas eran fuertes, los tres moviéndose a un mismo ritmo.

Esa posición la mantuvieron hasta llegar al primer orgasmo de los tres; Changkyun llegó primero, desesperado al estar sobre estimulado; Hyungwon le siguió, arremetiendo fuerte contra el delgado cuerpo del menor; y finalmente Hoseok, que no se contuvo y se corrió en el interior del alto.

Changkyun estaba molesto e insatisfecho, ignoraba el hecho que no había terminado y que seguía su turno.

Estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando fue besado por el mayor, quien se había acomodado a su lado.

—Esto no ha acabado Changkyunnie... —la voz de Hoseok le derretía y podría dejarse hacer lo que fuese por ese hombre.

Hyungwon se levantó, y como si antes se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con Hoseok, caminó a la mesa y como si se tratase de una película porno, quitó todo y esperó a los otros dos.

Cuando los más bajos estuvieron allí, entre Hyungwon y Hoseok, acomodaron al menor en la mesa, a lo largo de la mesa, e iniciaron con su jugueteo, aprovechando que el pequeño estaba bastante sensible, y llenaron su cuerpo de besos, chupetones, caricias, mordidas, todo cuanto se les ocurrió, volviendo a generar excitación, no sólo en el menor sino en los otros dos.

Hyungwon estaba excitado, al igual que el menor, necesitaba más que estar acariciando a su mejor amigo, por lo que se acomodó tras Hoseok y volvió a moverse contra él, frotando su erección contra las redondas nalgas ajenas.

Changkyun se sentó en la mesa y se arrastró hasta el borde, llamando a los chicos con sus brazos, los cuales llegaron con una intención muy clara; primero fue Hoseok, quien ya lo suficientemente excitado, penetró a Changkyun, mientras Hyungwon se masturbaba lentamente, deleitándose con aquella visión.

Cuando lo considero prudente, se acercó hasta aquellos dos que jadeaban y gemían. Besó los labios de su amigo antes de penetrar a Hoseok, jadeando ante lo bien que se sentía, y se acopló rápidamente a los movimientos.

Compartió besos y caricias con Changkyun, manteniendo a Hoseok en medio, provocándole con movimientos y gemidos en su oído, haciendo que el mayor incrementase el ritmo, dando en la próstata de Changkyun escuchando como sus gemidos aumentaban; por su parte, Hyungwon arremetía sin piedad contra el mayor, dando en su punto dulce continuamente. 

Changkyun gimió el nombre de ambos al llegar al clímax, generando que los otros dos se estremecieran y aumentasen el ritmo, mientras Changkyun aún se tocaba, desesperado por finalizar con aquella sensación del orgasmo pues Hoseok no dejaba de arremeter contra él.

Hoseok y Hyungwon llegaron casi al tiempo, optando el más alto por correrse un poco dentro del mayor y el resto en su trasero, sólo por el morbo de ver su trasero manchado.

Volvieron al sofá, con Hoseok en medio de los dos chicos adormilados y abrazándole para que no se fuese; las películas habían quedado en segundo plano, ahora eran sólo ellos, iniciando una loca relación, pero que parecía funcionar; porque si los dos querían y Hoseok quería, nada malo podría pasar.


End file.
